


Alla luce della candela

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mezzosangue [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candles, F/M, Library Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte di passione in biblioteca.Dramione."Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt:Prima Lista: Pacchetti:Mint Julep: A lume di candela, Biblioteca, Bacio sulla palpebra, “Amavo seguire le regole: mi facevano sentire in pace, protetto/a, sicuro/a… E poi sei arrivato/a tu e hai mandato la mia vita completamente fuori asse. Ora non so più come far tornare tutto com’era prima… E non voglio farlo. Capisci cosa mi hai fatto?”.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Mezzosangue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450588
Kudos: 3





	Alla luce della candela

Alla luce della candela

Hermione controllò che la porta in metallo della sezione proibita fosse chiusa dietro di lei e si voltò.  
Draco era illuminato dalla luce di una candela posta su un tavolino accanto a lui. Arrossì, notando il corpo di lui completamente ignudo e posò la propria lanterna accanto al candelabro.  
“Sei sicuro che non ci scopriranno?” domandò lei.  
“Tranquilla. Il mio mantello dell’invisibilità perderà il suo effetto magico l’anno prossimo. Sono rari, ma con i soldi della mia famiglia posso comprarne a sufficienza per farmeli bastare per tutta la vita” si vantò Draco.  
Hermione sorrise.  
< Se sapesse che Harry ne ha uno eterno… che è anche un Dono della Morte > pensò.  
“Non vantarti di tutti i tuoi soldi” ribatté Hermione. Iniziò a spogliarsi.  
Draco si leccò le labbra, sussurrando: “Sbaglio o quest’estate ti sei abbronzata?”.  
< Non sarei mai tornato in questa scuola dove tutti mi odiano per l’ultimo anno se non fosse stato per poter incontrare di nuovo lei > pensò. La guardò scrollare le spalle e la aiutò a spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Hermione gli chiese: “Come ti è venuta in mente la biblioteca?”.  
Draco iniziò ad accarezzarle i seni, mentre la faceva sdraiare ai piedi di uno scaffale colmo di libri. Alcuni di essi si muovevano e saltellavano, legati da pesanti catene, mentre tra le pagine di altri s’intravedevano delle nere zampette da ragno.  
“So che è il tuo posto preferito” rispose Draco.  
La giovane era stesa su un fianco e lui strisciò più in basso, il corpo che aderiva al pavimento.  
“La smetti di mordicchiarmi il sedere?” si lamentò Hermione, sentendo i denti di lui che affondavano piano nella sua pelle morbida.  
“Non è colpa mia se sembra una pesca” sussurrò Draco.  
Hermione si lamentò dicendo: “Solo tu puoi vedere la somiglianza tra una pesca e una chiappa”.  
Si stese a faccia in su e lui le fu sopra.  
“Al contrario. Penso sarebbe evidente a chiunque se non fossi così morbosamente geloso. T’impedirò sempre e comunque di mostrare il didietro ad altri” rispose Draco. Le mordicchiò la spalla e le baciò la scapola.  
Hermione gli accarezzò il collo e scese fino alla spalla.  
“Oh, non se n’era accorto nessuno. Hai schiantato Zabini solo perché ha fatto una battuta sul mio seno” disse lei ironica.  
Draco le accarezzò un fianco con una mano, mentre affondava l’altra tra i disordinati capelli castani di lei.  
“Quelle dolce meraviglie mammarie appartengono solo a me” sussurrò. Le leccò un seno e la guardò rabbrividire.  
“Descritta da te sembro perfetta” sussurrò Hermione.  
Gli accarezzò il petto pallidissimo, muovendo le dita a spirale vicino ai suoi capezzoli.  
< Mi piace l’idea di farlo di nascosto, a lume di candela > pensò lui.  
“Il tuo corpo è da dea…” mormorò. Allontanò la mano dai capelli di lei, portandola alla sua intimità.  
“Non avresti detto la stessa cosa al primo anno” sussurrò Hermione. Trasalì, sentendo le dita di lui che iniziavano a penetrarla.  
“Non eri ancora sbocciata” mugolò Draco. Le sue pupille si dilatarono, mentre entrava a fondo in lei, sentendola umida.  
Hermione serrò gli occhi.  
“Ora che fai?” esalò, sentendo le labbra di lui poggiarsi sul suo occhio, sfiorando la sua pelle.  
“Ti bacio sulla palpebra” mormorò Draco. Le leccò la guancia, mentre entrava anche con un terzo dito.  
Hermione spalancò le gambe, per diminuire il fastidio all’altezza dei glutei.  
“Vuoi proprio assaggiarmi tutta” mugolò, mentre iniziavano a sfuggirle alcuni ansiti.  
Draco udì dei suoni in lontananza e con la bacchetta raggruppò i vestiti in una pila accanto a loro.  
“Certo. Diciamo che la tua bellezza è pari alla tua intelligenza e tu sei un genio” sussurrò. Posò la bacchetta a terra e afferrò il mantello dell’invisibilità, coprendoli entrambi.  
“Sono anche una ‘sanguesporco’” biascicò Hermione.  
Draco scivolò fuori da lei ed Hermione usò la propria bacchetta per far levitare accanto a loro, sotto il mantello, anche la lampada.  
“Il mio basta per pulire quello di entrambi. In fondo sono un Malfoy” disse Draco. Le morse il labbro, lei spense la candela e lo baciò con foga. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.  
“Spocchioso” mormorò Hermione, iniziando ad accarezzare l’intimità eccitata di lui.  
Draco ingoiò un lungo gemito.  
“Ne vado fiero” disse. Trattenendosi dal dimenare il bacino seguendo i tocchi di lei.  
< Non sembra nemmeno la stessa persona che un tempo mi prendeva in giro > pensò Hermione.  
“Sto per farlo” disse Draco, allontanandole la mano da sé.  
“Come siamo arrivati a questo? Soprattutto come ho fatto a finirci io?” chiese Hermione. Gli avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi e strinse forte. “Amavo seguire le regole: mi facevano sentire in pace, protetta, sicura… E poi sei arrivato tu e hai mandato la mia vita completamente fuori asse. Ora non so più come far tornare tutto com’era prima… E non voglio farlo. Capisci cosa mi hai fatto?”.  
“Anche tu hai fatto deragliare la mia vita” rispose Draco. Entrò dentro di lei e soffocò il suo grido con un bacio.  
Hermione iniziò a dimenare il bacino, dandogli il ritmo.  
< Devo darmi una mossa, prima che l’incantesimo bloccante finisca il suo effetto. In fondo ho dovuto aspettare un po’ prima che arrivasse anche lei.  
Chissà come fa a venire senza mantello… Ah, non devo pensare proprio alla parola ‘venire’ > si rimproverò Draco. Accelerò le spinte, afferrando la giovane per le spalle.  
La sua pelle sudata sfregava il contro il mantello, inumidendolo.  
Hermione si concentrò su di lui, sulla sua voce mentre gemeva, sulle sensazioni di piacere.  
Continuarono a baciarsi, intrecciando le loro lingue, soffocandosi i versi a vicenda. L’odore del giovane solleticava le narici di lei.  
Hermione si tappò la bocca con la mano, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, e lui scivolò fuori da lei. Senza spostare il mantello, si abbandonò a faccia in giù accanto a Granger, ansimando copiosamente.  
“Non abbiamo bisogno delle regole degli altri… Troveremo una nostra pace” sussurrò Hermione, rossa in volto.  
Draco le sorrise.


End file.
